And Once Again, it All Started on a Tuesday
by swiftly through the trees
Summary: When Sunnydale was destroyed, Dawn and Buffy relocated... to Forks, Washington. As usual, the sister's find themselves surrounded by good and bad alike, and a whole new magical world. But they find they don't mind... T for my paranoia :
1. Chapter 1

Some witty Tuesday related title

Some awesome summary – and let us begin!

Dawn's /images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRV4GwmXgEbblIngd_&t=1

Buffy's clothes: .com/photos/ABlissfulBounty/5536852170/black-pants-blue-blouse-gray-scarf-gold-shoes_

As always, when Dawn Summers awoke, she wished it wasn't a Tuesday. Perhaps Tuesday wasn't the most commonly dreaded day, but in Dawn's experience: Tuesday sucked.

"Dawn? Are you up yet?" Buffy Summers stuck her head into her teenage sister's room. She was wearing her new blue blouse and black slacks, ready for her first day at Fork's High School as it's new and inexperienced social councellor. "We've gotta get going. Stupid term that starts on Tuesday," she muttered to herself, yawning.

Dawn glanced at the clock, almost fell out of bed and sat up with a start. "Crap! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" she asked Buffy, annoyed. Her Slayer sister shrugged and headed back downstairs, still sleepy herself.

Dawn dressed quickly in jeans and a tie-dyed tee, slung a denim jacket over her shoulder and thumped down the stairs. Buffy was in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of juice. Dawn grabbed a granola bar and chugged down some milk straight from the carton.

"It would take half a second more to get a cup," Buffy observed, rolling her eyes. "But anyway, we should get going."

Dawn climbed into the passenger seat of the Buffy's rusty Sedan. Her sister started the ignition and stomped on the accelerator, reversing out of the tiny driveway in front of their house. Dawn gazed out of the window, feeling nerves stir in her stomach. Starting new schools never went well with her, although admittedly her second school campus had been located right on the Hellmouth, which really didn't help things.

"Nervous, Dawnie?" Buffy said knowingly. Dawn shrugged and grunted non-comitally. Buffy continued: "It'll be okay. There's another girl starting new today too, so it's not like you'll be the only one. And if you need any help, you know where to find me. Or, you will once _I_ know where to find me. They had _so_ better give me a nice office," the Slayer mused.

"What's the new girl's name?" Dawn asked, interestedly.

"Uh… I think it was Isabella," Buffy glanced out of her rear-view mirror distractedly. "Yeah, Isabella. She's the daughter of our police chief, Charlie Swan. Everyone's going on and on about how she's 'come home at last'."

Dawn slumped back into her seat. "Well everyone already _knows_ her," she sighed. "They'll all be like: 'Oh! Hi Isabella! Come be my friend!'"

"Don't be like that Dawnie," Buffy sighed herself. "Ooh, look, we're here."

They parked next to a massive, old, red Chevy that didn't really look like it could still run. It was five to nine and there were still plenty of students milling about in the car park and around the buildings. Forks High was totally different to Sunnydale High. Dawn's old school had been one big building, Forks High was one-story and sprawling, with different buildings for different classes.

"We've gotta find the principle's office," Buffy said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and setting off to the building marked 'Main Foyer'. "Come on," she called to Dawn.

"It's so _green_," Dawn mumbled, following her sister across the car park. "And it's all wet… and cold." She shivered and pulled her jacket more closely around her, wishing she'd worn boots instead of Converses. "Ah, this is better."

Inside the foyer it was warm and bright. Buffy marched over to the desk where a large, red-headed receptionist wearing a purple t-shirt looked up at them, blinking behind small glasses.

"Hi!" Buffy said cheerily. "I'm Buffy Summers, the new councellor. And this is my sister, Dawn."

"Oh, yes, of course," the receptionist fiddled about with the papers on her desk. "I'm Ms. Cope. The principal, Mr Greene, is waiting for you in your new office. Here is your map," she handed Buffy an A4 map depicting the different buildings of Forks High. "I expect after you meet with Mr Greene Dawn will be going off to class. Please take this to each of your classes," she said to Dawn, giving her a slip with spots for a teacher's signature. "And bring it back to me at the end of the day."

"Thanks!" Buffy said. "So where would my office be?"

"It's in the Human Resources block, next to the dining hall," Ms. Cope pointed to a spot on the map and Buffy nodded. "Please come and see me if you need anything else."

Buffy and Dawn headed out of the Front Office and along the sheltered walkway that led to Human Resources. Dawn glanced down at her sheet, which also told her which subjects she had for the day, and which rooms they were in.

"I have P.E right now," she groaned. "It's too fricking cold."

"Ah, the joys of high school P.E," Buffy reminisced. Dawn kicked her in the shin gently and pushed open the door to Buffy's new office.

"Hi!" A tired-looking man with a cheery smile shook Buffy's hand, then Dawn's. "You must be Ms. Summers, and you must be Dawn," he had a loud voice with a grating edge to it. Dawn smiled a little reluctantly and watched him show Buffy how to use the phone.

"So, Dawn, right now you have P.E, I believe," said Mr Greene, glancing at her timetable. "Yes, yes. Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, ok? You'll probably see me around the school sometimes. And don't worry, you're not the only new student here. You might have heard about Isabella Swan? She's in your class for a few things, I believe. I hope you two can make friends."

Dawn nodded awkwardly. She was _not_ looking forward to this.


	2. And her name's Bella

** So thanks for the reviews!** xD

P.E turned out to be okay. Dawn made tentative friends with a shy, quiet girl named Angela Weber and a weird Asian guy called Eric, who was sort of a sleazy-nerd, if such a thing existed. They seemed pretty nice, though, and by lunch time Dawn was finding that her new school wasn't really so bad.

"Oh! Look, there's Jessica," Angela said, gesturing to where a pretty girl with light-brown hair was waving to her. "And that must be Isabella…"

Dawn studied the other new girl. She looked nice and a bit shy, with long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He face was heart-shaped and her skin was very pale. "Where's she from, again?" Dawn asked Angela, noticing this.

"Pheonix, apparently. In Arizona," Angela was winding her way through tables in he crowded cafeteria.

"Really? She doesn't have much of a tan," Dawn felt self-conscious of her brown skin among all the pale-skinned students.

"Hey!" Jessica said excitedly. "This is Isabella!"

Isabella shifted in her seat. "Uh, it's just Bella," she said quietly, but Jessica didn't seem to hear her.

"Isabella, this is Angela, and…?"

"I'm Dawn," Dawn put in, smiling nervously. "I'm new as well," she sat down between Bella and Angela, wondering if the other new girl was enjoying her day. She turned to her, she was there to make friends after all. "So, how d'you like Forks so far?"

"Uh…" Bella looked a little miserable, actually. "It's so… _green_," she confided to Dawn in a low voice. "And wet and cold and… just ugh."

"I agree, the place is lacking some sun," Dawn nodded, deciding to just ignore her shyness for once, seeing as Bella seemed to have enough for both of them. "But green is pretty, and it means in Spring there'll be all these awesome flowers and stuff."

Bella smiled. "I guess so."

"Hi Bella," Angela leant around Dawn to talk to Bella. "I think you're in my Spanish class? I saw you before."

"Yeah," Bella nodded.

"Ooh, I have Spanish too," Dawn glanced at her timetable. "Second period?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded again. "And you have Trig with us too, with Mr Varner. How come you weren't here in the morning?"

"Well, my sister is the new social counsellor, so we had to get her set up," Dawn explained.

"Wait, you're Buffy's sister?" butted in Eric. "She's so cool."

"You've met her already?" Dawn asked. Wow, he must have some serious issues, she thought, to be going to the counsellor first day of term.

"Yeah, I… uh… saw her before," Eric, realising he must seem a little weird, flushed and subsided into silence. Dawn glanced around the table and saw that two other boys had joined them. One had blonde spiky hair and a cute, baby face; the other was dark-skinned and had close cut hair. Jessica spotted Dawn's gaze.

"This is Mike," she bubbled, gesturing to the blonde guy. "And Tyler," she said, nodding at the other. "Guys, this is Dawn and Bella, they're both new."

"Hey," Tyler said, smiling a little sleazily and checking out them both. Bella flushed a brilliant tomato red at his gaze. Mike smiled at them both as well. He looked a bit like a puppy dog, Dawn noted.

"Who are _they_?" Bella suddenly asked to the table at large. They all followed her gaze to a table in the corner, where a group of five people were sitting eating lunch. Or, really, moving their lunch around their plates, Dawn noticed. None of them seemed to actually be _eating_ anything.

Dawn could tell why Bella had singled them out. They were all ethereally beautiful, with perfectly clear, porcelain skin and movie-star looks. There were three guys and two girls, all equally stunning. The guys were all muscular and tall, but they were different. One was so big and muscly he looked as though he could take on an elephant and win. He had dark curly hair, a complete opposite in shades to the guy sitting next to him, who was blonde and leaner, but still muscular. The last guy was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze-coloured hair. He seemed more boyish than the others, as if he actually belonged at the High School.

The two girls were opposites of each other. One was a tall, statuesque blonde, with supermodel looks and perfect, full lips. The other was teeny and pixie-like, with short, cropped black hair. As Dawn and Bella watched, the small girl rose from her seat and left, dumping her tray and gliding away with the walk of a ballerina.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr Cullen and his wife," Angela informed the two new girls under her breath.

They were old-fashioned, unpopular names, Dawn noticed. The closer she looked, the more she noticed the rings under all of their eyes, and the complete whiteness of their skin. Somewhere in her mind, a small voice whispered '_vampire_'. As she watched, the bronze-haired boy tensed immediately in his chair and spoke to the others quickly. They all looked at Dawn.

"They're looking at you," Jessica noted. "What's up with them?"

"I don't know," Dawn shrugged, although she had a shrewd idea what. "I don't even know them."

"They're so weird," Jessica giggled. "They all live together, and they're, like, _together_. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. The only one who's single is Edward, but he doesn't date," she sniffed and regarded him critically. "Apparently none of the girl's here are _good enough_ for him."

Dawn was trying not to think about anything to do with the supernatural. She had to tell Buffy straight away, but she had an idea that the bronze-haired one could read minds. What the hell were they doing in a _high school_? Maybe they were planning some huge killing spree. Dawn realised that she was thinking again and stood up abruptly. She had to get to Buffy straight away, and maybe ask Willow for something that would block mind-readers for school the next day.

"Dawn, where're you going?" Eric asked. "Do you need someone to show you the way?"

As he spoke, the bell rang. Angela and Bella had biology with Dawn and they dragged Dawn off before she could mention Buffy's office. She didn't want to be late on her first day, either.

Angela already had a lab partner, and there were only single spots free. Dawn was shown to a desk near Mike by Mr Banner, the wheezy biology teacher who looked like he had asthma or something. Bella was told to sit next to Edward Cullen, a table behind. Under the pretence of fixing her hair, Dawn watched Edward closely. When Bella walked past the fan he stiffened and shifted his seat completely away from her, glaring at her with a hostile and furious expression.

"Attention, please," called Mr Banner. Dawn reluctantly turned back to the front, her senses on high alert. If the vamp couldn't control his bloodlust, they were all in for it. She could hardly concentrate on the lesson, and when it ended she watched closely as Edward Cullen leapt up from his seat and glided gracefully and quickly out of the classroom. Bella was sitting at the table, still, seemingly stunned.

"Son of a bitch," Dawn muttered. Now she had a problem: did she warn Bella that Edward could be a vamp, or did she ignore his weird behaviour? She had to get to Buffy, pronto.

"That was… weird," Bella murmured on the way out of class.

"What was?" Angela asked obliviously. She'd been sitting up front and obviously hadn't noticed.

"That boy… Edward? He seemed to hate me or something. He acted," Bella flushed. "He acted like I smelled _awful_."

Dawn tried to make light of the situation. "Well, you smell fine to me," she said, mock-sniffing Bella's hair. "Hey, guys, I'm going to check on my sis, okay?"

"Sure, bye," Angela and Bella walked back to the front office and Dawn hurried along the walkway to Human Resources.

"Hey Dawnie!" Buffy said cheerily. "How did your first day go?"

"Fine, fine," Dawn glanced around. "Can we be overheard here?" she hissed.

"Uh… no, we can't," Buffy glanced around as well. "What's up?" she asked seriously.

"I think… well… I think there's vampires here," Dawn said, keeping her voice low. "Like, not normal ones, but definitely weird. And I think one of them can read minds!"

Buffy looked at her a little confused. "Vamps can't read minds!" she exclaimed. Then her expression changed. "Uh oh. Remember when Giles told us about those, like, weird vampires? The ones that are totally hard to kill and are, like, unbeatable? They don't burn in the sun, either. They," Buffy giggled. "I think they _sparkle_."

"Are you _serious_. How lame is that?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "Are they all crazy beautiful?"

"Yeah, when they change they get all these model good looks, it's so unfair," Buffy moaned. "They're all super fast and they get to be pretty and sparkly," at her last word both sister snorted with derision. "But, Dawnie, it's bad if they're here," the Slayer said on a more serious note. "I mean, they're pretty hard to defeat, and even though they're all weird they still live on humans. Although, they have weird rules. Like, they have a leading coven in… Italy? Greece? God, I miss Giles' knowledge. And they have to stay hidden, they can't just kill everyone. Who are they, maybe I can call them in and find out?"

Dawn told her sister about the Cullens and the Hales, and about Edward's reaction to Bella. This made Buffy sit up straight and look very Slayer-ish. "If they can't control they're bloodlust I'm gonna have to kick their asses," she said. "Try and keep your friend Bella away from them, ok? Now, I think we both have to get to the Front Office to hand in some slip thingy."


End file.
